Uma força irresistível
by Bubble Black Girl
Summary: Quando Victoria atravessou os portões do St Catherine's Home for Girls naquela manhã, ela não imaginaria que em poucos minutos estaria frente a frente com seu maior ídolo e muito menos que, a partir daquele momento, seria impossível mantê-los longe um do outro. OBS: Alan Rickman fanfiction.
1. Capítulo 1 – Você é real?

**UMA FORÇA IRRESISTÍVEL**

**Sumário****:** Quando Victoria atravessou os portões do St Catherine's Home for Girls naquela manhã, ela não imaginaria que em poucos minutos estaria frente a frente com seu maior ídolo e muito menos que, a partir daquele momento, seria impossível mantê-los longe um do outro.

**Disclaimer**: Esta história é ficcional e, embora o personagem principal seja real, os fatos aqui narrados envolvendo sua pessoa não o são. Esta fanfic não tem por objetivo auferir lucro ou ofender ninguém e sim apenas ser um meio pelo qual possamos nos sentir mais próximas desse grande ator que é o Alan. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Você é real?**

Victoria achou estranha a movimentação, mas não pensou duramente no assunto quando passou pelos portões enferrujados do St Catherine's Home for Girls naquela manhã de outubro.

Até então, tudo estava completamente normal. Ela acordou cedo, pegou o metrô em direção a South Kensigton, desceu na estação e caminhou duas quadras até a instituição. Fazia um dia frio naquela manhã , mas a vizinhança já estava acordada, aparando os gramados, lavando os carros e repintando as cercas.

Mr. Barnes, vendedor aposentado que morava na casa logo a frente, aparentemente fora convencido pelo filho adolescente a ensiná-lo a dirigir, pois estavam os dois dentro do velho Bentley, o jovem Sean na direção. Victoria teve que se escorar contra o muro quando o carro passou voando por ela, Mr. Barnes tentando conter a direção.

Algo, entretanto, estava estranho. Ela notou ao atravessar o gramado mal cuidado do lugar que dois homens prendiam grossos cabos pretos pelas paredes externas, sumindo em seguida pela porta da entrada. A jovem não se lembrava do lugar ter tido algum problema recente com as instalações elétricas, mas também, era só o que faltava naquele lugar, para se somar as paredes descascando, o problema de infiltração no sótão e o cano de água que tinha estourado no mês passado e que ainda não tinham conseguido juntar dinheiro suficiente para chamar o encanador para consertá-lo.

Fazendo uma nota mental para depois investigar mais a fundo, abandonou o assunto por enquanto. Era sábado e, como todo sábado, era dia do livro. Victoria sempre escolhia alguns de seus livros favoritos para ler para as crianças do lugar. O St Catherine's Home for Girls era um lar temporário para meninas em situação de risco e tinha capacidade para acomodar vinte crianças, mas hoje hospedava aproximadamente trinta e cinco. O lugar era gerenciado pela Sra. Brown, a 'mãe da casa', que era a assistente social encarregada e mais uma dúzia de ajudantes que estavam sempre sobrecarregados com a alimentação, limpeza e organização do lugar.

Victoria limpou os pés no carpete da sala e uma felicidade apertou seu coração quando algumas crianças correram sorridentes para cumprimentá-la. Ela beijou a todos no rosto e no topo de suas cabeças despenteadas enquanto as abraçava; todas ao mesmo tempo e, depois, uma por uma.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que alguns dos auxiliares do lugar, já usavam fantasias de acordo com a história a ser lida no dia. Acenou para o John-Harry da manutenção, Gracie-Hermione da cozinha e Paul-Dobby da limpeza. Reparou então que um excêntrico resolveu vestir-se de Comensal da Morte, com direito a máscara e tudo. Franziu a testa, com certeza ele não devia ter lido o livro ou então aquela era a última fantasia que devia ter sobrado na loja, pensou sacudindo a cabeça em desaprovação. Não conseguiu reconhecê-lo, mas decidiu que depois conversaria com ele com gentileza e pediria para que não viesse mais assim nas próximas semanas, não queria que as crianças mais novas se assustassem.

Victoria se sentou desajeitadamente em um pequeno banco de madeira e tirou da bolsa seu exemplar surrado de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. As crianças dali eram tão carentes por atenção que em nenhum momento era necessário chamar-lhes atenção ou pedir silêncio antes de começar a leitura.

\- Bom dia, crianças! – sorriu ao ouvir um sonoro "_bom dia, tia Vic!_" de volta. – Hoje vou contar para vocês uma das minhas histórias favoritas! Ela nos ensina sobre várias coisas; a lutar pelo que acreditamos, a escolher fazer o certo e não o que é fácil e, sobretudo, o poder do amor e da amizade. Então vamos lá... – ela pigarreou e abriu o livro na primeira página desviando os olhos dos rostinhos ansiosos sentados a sua frente.

\- Na verdade, Vic, hoje faremos as coisas de uma forma diferente – Sra. Brown que entrava apressada na sala a interrompeu antes que começasse. – Crianças – ela se virou para as meninas que agora a olhavam interessadas – Para a leitura do dia, hoje temos um convidado mais do que especial! Vamos dar as boas vindas para o ator que interpreta um dos professores do Harry Potter – Alan Rickman!

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que Victoria pudesse formar qualquer pensamento coerente. Os dois homens suspeitos que mais cedo passavam cabos pelo jardim avançaram sala adentro com câmeras na mão, trazendo mais uma meia dúzia de outros segurando cabos e microfones. Quando ela ia questionar sobre que diabos a Sra. Brown estava dizendo a voz morreu em sua garganta - para seu completo horror, Alan Rickman, em carne e osso, entrou caminhando tranquilamente na sala sorrindo para as crianças.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Capítulo curtinho e apenas para situar a história. Essa é minha primeira fic publicada. Eu sei que supostamente não devemos publicar fics com pessoas reais mas não consegui resistir. ;) Me diga o que acharam e se querem ler a continuação.

N/A2: Por alguma razão esdrúxula, o site manteve a versão não revisada desse capítulo ao invés da versão final. Então, quem leu, vai perceber que tem algumas mudanças do antigo capítulo para esse, mas nada demais. Aliás, alguém se candidata a betar?


	2. Capítulo 2 – Encantada em conhecê-lo

**Capítulo 2 – Encantada em conhecê-lo**

Aquilo tudo pareceu a Vic no mínimo uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto. Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

As crianças aplaudiram educadamente, seguindo a deixa dos adultos, mas não pareciam nem de longe remotamente felizes por conhecer o Professor Snape. Em suas cabecinhas, ele era apenas o homem temível e cruel que maltratava crianças a cada oportunidade que tinha.

Alguma coisa naquela situação toda deixou Victoria com um mau pressentimento. Se a Sra. Brown queria agradar as meninas, porque não trazer alguém do trio de crianças principal ou então um adulto menos moralmente controverso como Hagrid ou Dumbledore? As crianças sem duvidas teriam amado conhecer qualquer um destes.

Victoria tremeu só de pensar que o motivo da velha intrometida ter escolhido Alan Rickman era por que ela sabia da como sua voluntária se sentia em relação ao ator, pensou ela sem conseguir evitar corar violentamente.

Ela aplaudiu juntamente com todos, o coração descompassado enquanto ele se encaminhava todo sorrisos na sua direção, parando frente a frente com ela.

Assim, a pouco mais de alguns centímetros de distância, Vic pode, pela primeira vez fora de seus sonhos, ver o quão bonito ele realmente era. Sua figura alta, seu porte magro sem ser esquálido. Suas feições, apesar da idade, eram fortes e masculinas e seu rosto bem desenhado. A sua boca tinha aparência suave e sensual e ela não conseguiu evitar se perguntar qual textura teria. Seus cabelos grisalhos eram bem cuidados e bem alinhados. Apesar de tudo, o que mais lhe atraiu a atenção foram os olhos. Eles tinham lhe parecido verdes pela TV, mas agora ela não tinha certeza. Era algo entre castanho claro e avelã e possuíam um calor que emanava deles.

Ele a cumprimentou brevemente, para seu completo deslumbramento, com um beijo nas costas de sua mão. Quem ainda fazia aquilo neste século? Victoria pulou da cadeira como se tivesse tomado um choque e se afastou rapidamente, incapaz de formular qualquer coisa inteligente para dizer.

\- Muito obrigado pelas boas-vindas - ele disse e sua voz a fez se derreter imediatamente e calafrios subirem por sua espinha – meu nome é Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman, na verdade – ele sorriu – e é uma grande honra poder estar aqui com vocês hoje.

Para grande surpresa de Victoria, não demorou muito para que uma das meninas levantasse a mão receosamente, deixando claro que ela desejava falar. Alan a encorajou a falar com um meneio de cabeça.

\- O que aconteceu com seu cabelo, senhor? – todas as outras se entreolharam assustadas pelo atrevimento da colega, mas para o alívio delas, ele apenas tombou a cabeça para trás, rindo escancaradamente.

\- Bem, eu espero que você não esteja se referindo ao meu corte porque eu realmente paguei caro por isso! – alguns adultos riram nervosamente enquanto assistiam o convidado apalpar com os dedos toda a extensão da nuca fingindo procurar a suposta falha.

A menina que havia perguntado apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro risonha. – Não? Então acho que você está se referindo ao cabelo do Professor Snape! Sabe, sempre que possível eu prefiro não usá-lo daquela maneira para que não descubram quem eu realmente sou. Vocês não acreditariam, mas já fui vaiado e até mesmo sofri ataques com ovos! – disse num tom de quem confessa um grande segredo e piscou para as pequenas sentadas próximas a sua cadeira.

As crianças riram e várias mãozinhas se ergueram no ar, agora encorajadas. Ele ouviu pacientemente cada pergunta e respondeu cuidadosamente a todas enquanto Victoria o assistia da porta da cozinha. A bondade e a inteligência dele a impressionaram. Ela tinha esperado que para um ator do calibre dele que ele não demonstrasse qualquer interesse e se apressasse em terminar logo com aquilo, mas até então esse não foi o caso.

Eventualmente, alguém perguntou sobre a família dele e ela imediatamente se sentiu ansiosa para ouvir a resposta.

\- Sim, sou casado, mas não tenho filhos – ele respondeu simplesmente e Vic sentiu seu coração afundar um pouquinho, ainda que ela já soubesse que ele era casado.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo na opinião de Victoria, um dos assistentes de Alan informou que o encontro deles havia terminado. Vários protestos foram imediatamente ouvidos dos pequenos.

\- Mas você nem leu o livro! – protestou Emily, a mesma menina corajosa que havia feito a primeira pergunta. Alan levantou as mãos fazendo sinal para que se acalmassem.

\- Faremos assim então, volto no sábado que vem para ler pelo menos um capítulo para vocês, afinal foi para isso que fui chamado, não é mesmo?

Enquanto os assistentes recolhiam o material usado para a filmagem e Alan se preparava para sair a Sra. Brown se aproximou dele arrastando uma Victoria embaraçada junto.

\- Muito obrigada novamente por isso, Sr. Rickman. Com sua agenda tão apertada e tudo o mais. Mas as crianças realmente adoraram conhecê-lo. – ela segurou a mão direita dele com ambas suas.

\- Não tem de que, Sra., foi uma experiência realmente prazerosa para mim. – ele devolveu o aperto.

\- Essa é Victoria Lean, uma de nossas voluntarias, a preferida das crianças – e aproximou-se dele em tom confidencial – e uma grande fã sua.

\- Realmente? – suas grossas sobrancelhas subiram em sua testa – Neste caso, aqui está – e sacou uma caneta eu um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever seu nome.

Victoria enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos castanhos.

\- Não precisa! Não é dessa forma – ele a olhou intrigado e ela apressou-se a explicar – Eu realmente apenas gosto do seu trabalho, quero dizer, seu nome escrito num pedaço de papel realmente não muda nada.

Ela leu em seus olhos que o tinha deixado sem graça com o comentário e ficou mortificada – Não quis ser rude, por favor, eu apenas odeio essa coisa de 'malucos se acotovelando numa multidão' eu nunca faria algo assim. Por ninguém. Mas eu realmente, _realmente_, gosto de você.

Um minuto constrangedor de silêncio se passou antes que alguém falasse. E foi quando um assistente chamou Alan e lhe disse que era hora de partirem.

Ela assistiu quando ele acenou para todos e passou pela porta da frente a fechando atrás de si.

\- Oh Deus! Garota, você realmente é a pessoa mais caridosa e ao mesmo tempo mais sem tato com as pessoas que eu conheço! Por que diabos foi dizer uma coisa daquela! Um simples 'é um prazer conhecê-lo também, Sr. Rickman' teria sido suficiente! – A Sra. Brown a olhava com a expressão dividida entre incrédula e divertida.

Victoria, entretanto, preferiu ignorar o comentário da colega. Apesar de seu discurso sobre não querer se acotovelar na multidão por ninguém, ela não conseguiu impedir sua pernas de correrem porta afora na esperança de ao menos vê-lo uma última vez. Ainda que ele tivesse prometido voltar no próximo sábado ela não sabia se teria coragem de aparecer sabendo que ele estaria ali também. _Mas uma última olhadinha de longe não faria mal algum, não é? _E ela nem precisaria acotovelar ninguém...

Alan já estava passando pelos portões enferrujados quando tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O que fez soar o alarme dentro da cabeça de Victoria foi aquele som. Agudo e dolorosamente alto. Quase como o barulho que faz um carro derrapando...

\- Sean! – exclamou e saiu as pressas em direção a entrada da casa.

Ela teve apenas poucos segundos antes de reagir instintivamente. Saindo aos tropeços pelo gramado, não parou de correr nem mesmo por um instante, quando ela viu o que mais temia se materializar a sua frente. Ainda mais terrível do que conhecer Alan Rickman e fazer papel de completa imbecil na sua frente. O carro que ela tinha visto mais cedo no qual Sean e o pai estavam treinando descia a rua a toda velocidade, pneus chiando contra a força dos freios, prestes a subir na calçada em que estava o ator que parecia não ter notado, distraído lendo alguns papéis que seu assistente lhe mostrava.

* * *

N/A: Pessoal, agradeço muito a quem demonstrou interesse na continuação da fic. Acho que devo atribuir isso, entretanto, mais ao maravilhoso Alan do que aos meus talentos como escritora. :) Não se preocupem que as atualizações não devem demorar a acontecer. Um beijo grande a todos!

PS: Ainda estou sem beta, então se alguém tiver interesse...


End file.
